orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Poussey Washington
Poussey Washington is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Samira Wiley. Background Poussey grew up in a military family and moved around a lot. Her first name comes from a place in France where her father once served. While living in Germany, she fell in love with the daughter of a senior German officer and had a sexual relationship with her. After the girl's father caught them having sex, he used his influence to get Poussey's father reassigned to the States. Initially, Poussey tried to get rid of her feelings for the girl, but eventually goes to confront the girl's father and even brings a gun. Just as she's about to pull it out, her father catches her and they leave. As they leave, her father admits he is fine with her sexuality. Poussey's locked up for selling marijuana. She has a 6 year sentence, and has already served two of them as of Season One. During her second year, her mom passed away. She makes toilet hooch for her friends, which Vee hopes to sell for profit, but the idea is rejected by Poussey. Vee then uses Poussey's unreciprocated romantic feelings for Taystee to isolate her from the tribe (A Whole Other Hole). She gave a bottle of the hooch to friends to help them mourn the death of Tricia Miller in Season One. Personality Poussey's zodiac sign is Aries. Poussey is a funny, outspoken and caring woman. She likes to joke around with her fellow inmates and tends to avoid confrontation. Relationships * [[Tasha Jefferson|'Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson']] ** Taystee is Poussey best friend, and vice versa. They have alter egos, McKenzie and Amanda. They pretend to be white girls who have rich, white girl problems. They enjoy joking around together to make the atmosphere lighter in the prison. She later develops unrequited romantic feelings for her. While goofing off, she kisses Taystee, but is unable to accept that she may have more than platonic feelings for Poussey. For a period later on, Poussey joins Vee's group to secretly sell cigarettes to the prison inmates for profit. However, she protests upon discovering Taystee is selling heroin, on Vee's directive, to the inmates. She does her best to interfere, even going as far as physically attacking Vee, which only causes herself to be beaten up by Crazy Eyes as retaliation. Pissed, Poussey deliberately wrecks Vee's entire secret stash of tobacco. This incident forces Vee to defect Taystee from her group as she knows Poussey's main reason for acting out is because of Taystee. In turn, Taystee, out of anger at Poussey's actions, which cost her Vee's protection, confronts the latter. When Poussey attempts to walk away from the argument, Taystee pushes her to the ground and nearly attacks her. However, when she sees Poussey cowering in fear, Taystee breaks down in tears and apologizes. The two hug and make up. From then on, they renew their friendship. * [[Janae Watson|'Janae Watson']] ** Janae and Poussey are great friends. They share bunks in Litchfield. Poussey had always defended Janae when something happens to her. She argued with Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett when she ruined the chapel and didn't get sent to the SHU. However, Janae was sent "just for talking." Quoted by Poussey. Also, the time when Janae was sent to SHU for possessing cigarettes in her bunk and came back a month later, Poussey tried to smack some sense into her. Poussey cares about Janae. * [[Black Cindy|'Black Cindy']] ** Black Cindy and Poussey hung out quite a lot when Taystee left prison. It was seen in Bora Bora Bora that Black Cindy and Poussey become close friends. They definitely share laughs and cause laughs. After that episode, they hung out more. They supported Taystee at the mock job fair together, along with Janae. * Yvonne "Vee" Parker ** Vee and Poussey never got along. When Vee was apologizing to Taystee with cake, Poussey had a bad vibe from her. Poussey tried to persuade the other girls that Vee couldn't be trusted, though no one listened to her. Though Poussey tried to befriend Vee, for Taystee's sake, she gave up when she found out about the heroin. At the end, Poussey got her friends back, and she able to confront Vee. Memorable quotes * Appearances *"Tit Punch" *"Lesbian Request Denied" *"Imaginary Enemies" *"The Chickening" *"WAC Pack" *"Blood Donut" *"Moscow Mule" *"Fucksgiving" *"Bora Bora Bora" *"Tall Men with Feelings" *"Can't Fix Crazy" *"Fool Me Once" *"Thirsty Bird" *"Looks Blue, Tastes Red" *"Hugs Can Be Deceiving" *"A Whole Other Hole" *"Low Self Esteem City" *"You Also Have a Pizza" *"Comic Sans" *"Appropriately Sized Pots" *"40 OZ. of Furlough" *"Little Mustachioed Shit" *"It Was the Change" *"We Have Manners. We're Polite." Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters